Elastic light scattering spectroscopy is a technique for analyzing tissue samples as a result of the interaction between electromagnetic radiation (such as light) and the tissue sample. Optical coherence tomography (“OCT”) is one technique for performing elastic light scattering spectroscopy. OCT allows for resolution of structural aspects of a tissue sample. However, this technique can present limitations on depth penetration and depth resolution, as well as imaging speed. Aspects of the present disclosure provide a new optical imaging system and methods that solves this problem and other problems.